


Yes Master

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Flandus - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Flandus oneshot threesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Master

Yes Master  
(A Flandus one-shot)

Theresa walked into the Hollywood Brazilian Jiu Jitsu building, the air hitting her in the face, making the drops of sweat chill on her skin. Freezing them in place. Once again it was hot outside but at least the class she assisted in was inside, she didnt think she could survive the heat of the outdoors for more than half an hour or so. Sean liked to keep everyone comfortable anyways.  
Speaking of Sean, she watched him walk in front of her. Never even knowing she was there so she could enjoy this time and stare at his sexy ass and his very long muscular legs. She couldn’t breath each time they wrapped around someone during class, wishing and praying that it was her instead of his students.  
She had started taking his class a few years ago and she was now a black belt, still not as good as Sean, no one ever would be but he had been impressed with her. Even asked her to help teach his classes, almost like an active assistant. Theresa was powerless to say no to anything he asked.  
She had been crushing on him from day one but she felt like she had no chance against the sexy blond lethal weapon, she just flirted all the time and they had even been out together for drinks or the occasional lunch but just as friends, as co-workers. What she wouldn’t give to be more.  
Out of nowhere she slammed right into him, her hands reaching out to steady herself and they landed right on his muscular chest. She groaned inwardly, trying to keep herself under control.  
“Hey Theresa, you alright?”  
She moved her hands reluctantly and nodded, “sorry Sean I guess I wasn’t paying attention.”  
He chuckled, a sound that she had always loved. It was a carefree laugh. “Oh no its okay, i was probably walking to close. You ready for this last class?”  
She nodded, staring at his lips. Last time she looked into his eyes she blushed, feeling bad for all the things she wanted to do to him, and with him. So she had to stare at something else, his lips weren’t much better. Nice and soft, pink and she was so close she could just kiss him.  
“Uh yeah, you have any plans tonight?” she asked, walking along side him.  
“Yeah, a friend of mine is in town and we were gonna go grab some drinks.”  
“Oh that sounds like fun, be careful though, you get a little outta control when you drink.” She grinned and leaned into him, only for him to do the same so she slid on the tile floor.  
“Oh gosh that was one time and you never let me live it down.” Sean said, setting his bag down on the floor and gathering his items to change.  
“Hey it wasn’t my fault you decided to drink so much you took off your clothes and wanted to dance on the bar.”  
She could never forget that night, he had been piss drunk. The alcohol making his body hot, he decided to strip down and try to dance on the bar. It took her a minute to get herself together and drag him out of there and took him home.  
The thing about her relationship with him was that she liked him and at times it seemed as if he liked her. She had caught him numerous times checking her out, finding little ways to touch her or ask her to have dinner, as friends of course. It was something but neither of them had said anything.  
“Well you need to come with me then to make sure I don’t do that again, and you can meet my friend.”  
Theresa blushed, “fine but you’re buying. How you expect me to find a guy if I`m always with you?”  
Sean didnt say anything for a moment or two and she searched his face, looking for anything...something. “Yeah I do suppose I tease ya to much huh?”  
She shook her head, “no its fine. Meet at the bar after?”  
“As always, now lets get to work.”  
*  
Theresa showered and changed in the locker room of his building, didnt want to go out smelling like hard work. Sean was used to it and even said he liked the smell and sweat but that was only him, tonight they would have company tonight.  
She dressed quickly and never saw Sean on her way out but he had his own private shower and dressing room that she would love to peek in on but that would be crossing the line. So she headed towards their usual spot, a larger bar then most where everyone knew both of them and some even assumed they were a couple.  
She sat at the bar and Candy the bartender brought her her drink, “thanks Candy, seen Sean?” she shook her head and kept working but it only took a few minutes for Sean to show up, bringing her in close for a hug. And fuck did he smell good, showered and changed but she could still smell fresh sweat and it made her insides clench.  
“You look nice.” He said with a smile.  
Theresa blushed, something she always did with him. “thanks, you too. Your friend here yet?”  
Sean looked around then smiled and pointed to the back of the bar where there was a corner booth, “yup that’s him, lets go.” He grabbed both her drink and his and led them back to the back. “hey buddy! Glad you could come.”  
She watched a very sexy, almost unreal man stand up. His hair was long, about to his chin and very dark, his sharp features making him look like a model. But his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes and his massive shoulders made her shiver. He was the darker version of Sean.  
She stood there and watched them embrace, trying not to drool over them. Then they looked at her, “Theresa this is Norman, my very best friend. Norman this is Theresa, the one I was telling you about.”  
Her eyes raised in surprised, she didnt think Sean liked her enough for that. “Uh high, Sean has mentioned you but I didnt think you were...”  
He laughed, not letting her finish and looked around. “yeah I am but I just wanna be me tonight, that cool?”  
Theresa nodded and held out her hand, “Theresa, nice to meet you.”  
*  
Norman was amazed that Sean had neglected to mention how beautiful his friend was, he played her off like she was just a normal woman, his friend and co-worker but fuck was he ever wrong about that. She was beautiful and he knew she was a black belt which only made it hotter someone. And she knew who he was but she didnt freak out and faint like most would, she just grinned. Smiled the whole time.  
He shot Sean a look, the look...the what the fuck look and Sean shrugged. Very aware of what he was thinking. Fucking Sean, keeping her all to himself but he did say he never did anything with her. But he said he had wanted to.  
*  
The night went on without a hitch, Norman had really liked Theresa and he knew Sean did too. He also knew that Sean would start taking off his clothes if they didnt get him outta here. He was already hanging on her, trying to lick her ear.  
“Oh come on you lush, lets get you back home.” Norman said and pulled his arm over his shoulder.  
“Home is too far, take me back to work.” Sean said into his ear, nuzzling the side of his face.  
Theresa was laughing, making sure to grab all of their stuff as they shuffled him out and back to the HHJJ building. She grabbed her keys and unlocked it, leading Norman and Sean back to the main room where she knew he kept his stuff.  
“Thanks guys!” Sean said and flopped down in the middle of the wooden floor, his hands going to the buttons of his shirt and taking it off with a tug, then his jeans were next, until he was laying in his boxers, legs and arms spread out.  
“He always like this?” He asked her.  
She blushed and looked away but he knew she wanted to look. “yeah but I`m usually gone by this point.”  
“You want him don’t you?” he said with a grin.  
Theresa blushed bright red and stuttered over her words, “uh well..”  
Norman put a finger under her chin to lift her eyes to his, “don’t you?”  
She nodded, licking her lips and staring at his. Norman smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Her mouth wasn’t moving for a moment or two, but she kissed him back. Her lips soft and sweet, her hands touched his sides. Gripping his shirt.  
“I want him too, want you too..lets do it.” He said and moved back to take his own shirt off.  
She stood there with her mouth wide open, looking at Sean watching them. His body braced on his elbows, the front of his boxers stretching wide. “really?”  
Norman nodded and went to lift up her shirt, tossing it aside and dipping his head down low to kiss over her neck until she moaned. Her hands touching him everywhere, gripping his arms whenever he flexed.  
“Sean too?” she asked, not taking her eyes off of him.  
Norman chuckled and backed up, her hand in his until Sean grabbed her other hand and pulled her onto the cool ground. Sean was on her quickly, kissing at her mouth so quick she couldn’t breathe. Then Norman got down beside her, kissing over her neck and down her chest.  
“Fuck, is this real?” she asked when Sean moved from her mouth down to pull her bra down and suck on her nipple. She groaned, arching back under their touch.  
“Yes its real, been wantin this for awhile, you have too.” Sean said and moved down her body, getting her pants off and kissing up her thighs.  
“Fuck, yes I want you, and Norman..want both.”  
Norman smiled and kissed down her body like Sean did. She propped up on her elbows to watch them.spreading her legs, Normans large hand rubbing her pussy. She moaned and her whole body shook for them, Sean’s teeth scraping along her inner thigh.  
“Take them off Sean.” Norman said and together they took her panties off and each took one leg and spread her open.  
She blushed but it soon went away as she felt their fingers brush her pussy. Her hips bucked forward and she lost her breath, seeing Norman licking way up to her. The first lick was to her clit, sending jolt after jolt down her body, Sean let two of his long fingers slide inside her, curling the tips of his fingers to find her g-spot.  
“Fuckk!!!” she moaned and slid up and down on Normans tongue, he let her move how she wanted he just held on. “I cant keep doing this, I need one of you right now..” she begged and sat up, pulling Sean into a kiss but reaching for Normans cock.  
“Shit!!” he moaned and let her work him quickly, his breathing coming out as pants.  
Sean moved up between her legs and pushed her back, her hand still on Normans cock. “Fuck I`ve wanted you for a long time.” He said against her mouth.  
She smiled and tilted her hips so his cock slipped inside of her, stealing any words he had left. He moaned loudly and thrusted forward, her back sliding on the slick floor but Norman was there behind her, his cock tracing her lips, she let her tongue come out and lick him.  
Norman growled and pushed it into her mouth, sucking him while Sean fucked her. Pushing into her so hard and deep that his cock went further into her mouth each time he thrusted, “fuck that feels so good..”  
Theresa moaned, feeling Sean sliding in and out of her, one of his thumbs on her clit, working it in circles. She was going to cum but she couldn’t talk with Normans cock in her mouth.  
“Fuck Sean she’s gonna cum, i feel her moaning..” Norman said, helping her head stay still so she could suck him.  
“Fuck Norm she’s so tight I`m so close..fuck I cant hold it...god!!” he moaned and came hard, pumping his hips fast until he couldn’t move anymore.  
“Move let me.” Norman said moving into position between her legs, kissing at her mouth ash he pushed in, “fucking hell she is tight..” he said on an exhale, trying to control himself, “you gonna cum for me Theresa?”  
She pulsed around him, “fuck yes I am, come on Norman..fuck me harder.”  
Norman chuckled but let her wrap her legs around him before he held onto her and flipped them over so he was on his back, Sean’s face right next to him. “Ride me Theresa..” he said and quickly kissed Sean before focusing on her.  
She watched Norman kiss Sean and almost came, instead she took a breath and started to ride him. Seeing his gorgeous body under her, the way he tilted his head back each time she moved forward, his cock so deep it almost hurt.  
“Fuck Norman I cant...I need to cum..” she begged, feeling him thrusting up into her.  
“Oh I know baby, cum for me!!”  
She came hard, her pussy gripping his cock and trying to force him out but he held on, “oh fuck..” Norman moaned and she could feel him cuming even harder than Sean did. His hips moving until he couldn’t anymore..breathless and worn out she rolled off him to lay next to Sean.  
“Fuck you looked so beautiful riding him..I wanna be next.”  
Theresa grinned and kissed him quickly, I think I still have enough energy for another ride.” She looked at Norman who was already laughing and winked at him, this was the best night out she ever had.


End file.
